Sylvain the Willow (Deepthought)
thumb|148px|right Basic Information Race: Half-Elf Class: Bard Level: 2 Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common, Elven, Gnome, Northern Isle Deity: Penk First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open Abilities STR: 10 +0 (0 pts) DEX: 16 +3 (10 pts) CON: 10 +0 (0 pts) INT: 14 +2 (5 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (0 pts) CHA: 16 +3 (5 pts, +2 racial bonus) Combat Statistics (Max -2) HP: 08 = (8) + CON (0) + FC (0) (Class 1) AC: 15 = + DEX (3) + Armor (2) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (3) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 12 = + Armor (2) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +3 = (3) + Misc (0) BAB: +1 = (1) CMB: +0 = (0) + STR (0) + Misc (0) CMD: 13 = + BAB (0) + STR (0) + DEX (3) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +1 = (0) + CON (0) + Resilient (1) Reflex: +6 = (3) + DEX (3) + Misc (0) Will: +3 = (3) + WIS (0) + Misc (0) Speed: 20'(Medium Encumbered) Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics Longsword: Attack: +1 = (1) + Ability (0) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d8+0, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: - Whip: Attack: +1 = (1) + Ability (0) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d3+0, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Non Lethal Shortbow: Attack: +4 = (1) + Ability (3) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6+0, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Ranged (60' Increment) Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Charisma) Size: M Speed: 30' Favored Class: Bard, Monk (skill rank taken once) Low Light Vision: Twice Visual Range in Dim light Adaptability: Skill Focus as Bonus Feat at level 1 Elf Blood: Counts as both Elf and Human for Racial Effects Elven Immunities: Immune to magic sleep, +2 save vs Enchantments Keen Senses: +2 racial Bonus to Perception Checks Multitalented: Chose two favoured classes, gain +1HP or +1 Skillpoint whenver taking a level in either class. Class Features Bard Armor/Weapons: Light Armor, Shield, Simple Weapon - All Bard Weapons (Whip, Sap, Long Sword, Short Sword, Short Bow, Rapier) Feature Name: Bardic Knowledge (Half Class Level to all Knowledge checks, knowledge checks can be done untrained) Feature Name: Bardic Performance (up to 7 = 4 + 3 (CHA) times) Countersong: Counter Spells that depend on sound. All within 30' substitute the bards perform check for a save, and those already under the spell get a second save. Perform can be keyboard, percussion, wind, string or sing Distraction: Counter Spells that depend on sight. All within 30'substitute the bards perform check for a save, and those already under the spell get a second save. Perform can be act, comedy, oratory, dance. Fascinate: 1+1/3 levels after 1st creatures within 90' that can see the bard and are seen by him and not distracted. They can save using Will (DC 10+1/2 bard's level+CHA mod.). Success: they watch the performance, Fail: they take a -4 against all reaction type skill checks. Inspire Courage +1: Allies gain +1 bonus to saves vs. fear and charm and on attack and damage rolls. Versatile Performance: Substitute Performance Wind for Diplomacy or Handle Animal Well Versed: +4 Save vs other bardic performances Feats Skill Focus (Half-elf): Disable Device, +3 to Checks, +6 if 10 ranks or more Additional traits (1st level): get two additional traits Traits Capable (Disable Device): +1 to Disable Device and Disable Device is Class Skill Fast Talker (Social): +1 to Bluff Check and Bluff is Class Skill Resilient (Combat): +1 to Fortitude Save Sacred Touch (Faith): Automatic stabilization of dying creature upon touch. Skills Skill Points: 09 = (6) + INT (2) + FC (1) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 0 0 0 3 -3 +0 Appraise 2 0 0 2 +0 Bluff 8 1 3 3 +1 (trait) Climb -3 0 0 0 -3 +0 Craft ( ) 2 0 0 2 +0 Diplomacy 7 1 3 3 +0 Disable Device 8 1 3 3 -3 +4 (+3 feat, +1 trait) Disguise 3 0 0 3 +0 Escape Artist 0 0 0 3 -3 +0 Fly 0 0 3 -3 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 +0 Heal 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 3 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 3 0 0 2 +1 (class) Knowledge (Dngnrng) 3 0 0 2 +1 (class) Knowledge (Engnrng) 3 0 0 2 +1 (class) Knowledge (Geography) 3 0 0 2 +1 (class) Knowledge (History) 3 0 0 2 +1 (class) Knowledge (Local) 3 0 0 2 +1 (class) Knowledge (Nature) 3 0 0 2 +1 (class) Knowledge (Nobility) 3 0 0 2 +1 (class) Knowledge (Planes) 3 0 0 2 +1 (class) Knowledge (Religion) 3 0 0 2 +1 (class) Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 2 0 0 0 +2 (race) Perform (sing) 7 1 3 3 +0 Perform (wind) 7 1 3 3 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 0 0 3 -3 +0 Sense Motive 0 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 4 1 3 3 -3 +0 Spellcraft 6 1 3 2 +0 Stealth 4 1 3 3 -3 +0 Survival 0 0 0 +0 Swim -2 1 0 -3 +0 Use Magic Device 7 1 3 3 +0 * = untrained class skill Spell Lists (Known) Cantrips (Unlimited/day) Level 1 (2/day) * Detect Magic * Cure Light Wounds * Light * Summon Monster 1 * Read Magic * Summon Instrument Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Entertainer's Outfit -- -- lb Leather Armor 10 gp 15 lb Longsword (Melee) 15 gp 4 lb Whip (Melee) 1 gp 2 lb Shortbow (Ranged) 30 gp 2 lb 20 Arrows (2) 2 gp 6 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Bedroll 0.1 gp 5 lb Flask 0.3 gp 1.5 lb Rope, Hemp 1 gp 10 lb Trail Rations (2) 1 gp 2 lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb Flute 5 gp 3 lb Scroll Case 1 gp 0.5 lb Parchment (4) 0.8 gp 0 lb Belt Pouch 1 gp 0.5 lb Flint and Steel 1 gp 0 lb Holy Symbol Penk (Mask) 25 gp 1 lb Ink 8 gp 0 lb Inkpen 0.1 gp 0 lb Sealing Wax 1 gp 1 lb Signet Ring 5 gp 0 lb Thieves Tools 30 gp 1 lb Whetstone 0.02 gp 1 lb Spell Component Pouch 5 gp 2 lb = Totals: 146.32 gp 63.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-33 34-66 66-100 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 3 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 6 CP: 8 Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: -146.32 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 3.68 gp Details Size: M Gender: Male Age: 26 Height: 6'0" Weight: 138 lbs Hair Color: Silver blond Eye Color: Green Skin Color: Tanned Appearance: Nice, if a bit worn Demeanor: Charming Background Sylvain is an illegitimate child to an Elven Merchant family who used to trade in Venza. His mother had an affair with a human and his father tolerated him in order to avoid a scandal, but kept him behind the curtains. His legitimate brother was going to go into „the business“, whereas Sylvain was employed by his father to be in the inn next to the warehouse to learn the tales of tall adventure and wine and singing in the taverns and bring back gossip and stealthily gotten information. Soon he was well versed in both and earned his living telling tales and singing to the crowd in the inn as well as uncovering little and bigger secrets. But of course his father did not really think him part of the family and when his business moved away, Sylvain stayed behind. He was, of course not surprised but it still hurt. He added trickery to the range of his pursuits and is currently looking for a promising opportunity while performing in his favorite pub. He is not feeling terribly angry with his family, but has no sympathy either. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 1: Class: Bard Feat: Additional Traits, Skill Focus (Disable Device) Traits: Capable (Disable Device), Fast-Talker, Resilient, Sacred Touch Features: Bardic Knowledge, Bardic Performance (Countersong, Distraction, Fascinate), Cantrips, Spells HP: 8 1d8 Skill Pts: 10 6 + INT 2 + Race 1 + FC 1 + Old Total (0) Level 2: Class: Bard Features: Versatile performance, well-versed HP: 13 (Multitalented) http://roll.coyotecode.net/lookup.php?rollid=140781]HP Level2: 1D8 = 4 = 4 Awaiting Approval Approvals *Approval (4/23/16) (FrancisJohn ~ peer) Level 1 *Approval (5/2/16) (Aura ~ judge) level 1